Team Free Will
by GraceTheAuthor
Summary: A collection of Supernatural Imagines/one-shots
1. Simple Man

It was nearly midnight when the two Hunters finally got back to their motel room, vamp blood staining their shirts and hands, soaking wet from the downpour that they'd gotten caught in. Both were weary, cold, somber and ready for a hot shower before going to sleep. They dropped their weapons on the table, hung up their jackets and began to get ready to hit the hay. Sam claimed the first shower and Dean merely shrugged as he pulled out an instrument case from under the bed.

When Sam stepped out of the bathroom, he raised his eyebrow as he found his brother sitting on his bed with a guitar in his hands, tuning the strings. Sam coughed and Dean looked up tiredly. The younger Winchester jerked his head at the bathroom and Dean gave a small nod before setting the guitar on the bed. Sam looked over the guitar as his brother showered. It was a nice guitar, despite being worn in certain places, and the wood grain still shone in tones of warm honey and light brown beneath the finish. Sam knew that Dean had had guitar lessons when he was younger, but he didn't know that he still played. He'd always thought Dean had used the case for hiding his porn mags or something, but he now knew that to be wrong.

He touched the strings, listening to the soft hum of the different notes, and sat on his own bed when Dean came out if the bathroom. The elder brother toweled his hair off then tossed the towel onto a chair before sitting on the bed again to pick up his guitar. His calloused fingers plucked at the strings, playing an unfamiliar tune. Sam could swear, underneath the sounds of the strings softly ringing, that Dean was humming. When Dean's fingers paused for a moment, the humming was definitely there. Wait, Dean was humming a sing, and from the sounds of it, it wasn't a classic rock song. Or maybe it was, he really had no clue.

"Dean," Sam said. Dean lifted his head to look at Sam, resuming his playing.

"What, Sam?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Were you...were you singing?"

"Singing? No," Dean tries to be indignant, but Sam gave him that look.

"Okay, fine," Dean grumbles. "Maybe I was. What of it?"

"You should..." Sam hesitates a moment and Dean raises an eyebrow. "You should sing whatever song it was. I'd like to hear it if you don't mind."

Dean sighs, about to refuse and narrows his eyes as Sam gives him that puppy eyed look. He grumbles a muttered, "Fine, but stop looking at me like that." Sam grins and waits for his brother to start.

_"Mama told me, when I was young_

_Come sit beside me, my only son_

_And listen closely to what I say_

_And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day._

_Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_

_Troubles will come and they will pass_

_You'll find a woman and you'll find love_

_And don't forget, son, there is someone up above_

_And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can_

_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_

_All that you need is in your soul_

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied_

_And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can_

_Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself_

_Follow your heart and nothing else_

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied_

_And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can_

_Baby, be a simple, really simple man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby, be a simple, kind of simple man..."_

When Dean finished, both men had trouble swallowing, and Dean rubbed his face with his hand. It was quiet as each Winchester sat in their own thoughts for a while.

"That was...that was beautiful, Dean," Sam's voice broke the silence, slightly raspy as if he wanted to cry.

"Mom used to sing it to me before bed," Dean replied, voice husky. "It makes me think of her and what our life could have been if we weren't Hunters." Sam nodded, and knew that despite all the bullshit and trauma they'd been through, Dean pretty much was the simple man Mom had wanted him to be.

Really. Dean liked his pie, his music, women and he was good at being a hunter. He was a good brother, always doing what he thought was right, even if it blew up in his face. Sam huffed a laugh and shook his head. Dean looked up.

"What, Sam?"

"Nothing, Dean. Just...You should sing more." Dean chuckled quietly.

"Thanks, Sammy."

Dean put away his guitar, sliding the case back underneath the bed before turning off the light.

"Goodnight, Dean."

G'night, Sammy."

DISCLAIMER: The image I used belongs to LiLen on Deviantart. I do not own Supernatural or the characters used. All events in this story are are non-canon. I made this up.

Story idea credit goes to my Friend Footballgirl on Discord


	2. An Angel's Affection

It was a wonderful day despite the grey sky and light rain, and I was grinning as I entered the bunker I called "Home." Dean and Sam were at the tables, researching and they both looked up as I entered. Dean nodded to me, small smile on his lips.

"What's got you grinning from ear to ear?" Sam asked, smiling at me.

"Oh, nothing," I replied. "Just...There is this really awesome guy who I get to hang out with, when he's not busy. He's just... I don't know. He's fun to be around and never fails to make me smile."

"I'm hurt, Darlin'," Dean feigns a pained heart. "What about us?"

"Oh, Dean," I rolled my eyes. "You're awesome too, in your own way. Besides," I added. "I love you as a brother but this guy is really attractive to me in a non-brotherly way, soooo..."

Dean and Sam both laughed.

"Sounds to me like you have a crush," Sam teased. I blushed, scowling.

"No, duh, you moose," I replied. "Hey, where's Cas?"

"In the garden," Sam said. "Why, do you need him?"

"Yeah," I wrinkled my nose. "I need to talk to him. Can't say why, sorry. It's a bit personal, and i need his view on things."

"Alright. you know where the garden is, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, later."

"Later, boys."

I headed to the garden to find Castiel and spotted him by the chicken coop.

"Hey, Cas," I walked up to him and touched his shoulder lightly to get his attention. He turned and gave me a smile.

"Hello, Little One," he said. "Is there something you need?"

I felt warmth in my heart when he called me Little One. Cas was my Guardian Angel, he had been since I was six years old. Even now, almost 23 years later, I still don't know why as he has never told me.

"I have a question, actually," I said. "Regarding Angels and their wings."

"Really?" his expression becomes serious but thoughtful, waiting for my reply.

"Okay, so, ummm," I am suddenly nervous. Cas is like my big brother and I'm a little afraid to talk to him about this. "Is it normal for an angel to let you groom their wings? Like, frequently?"

Cas raises his eyebrow, with a rare, surprised expression on his face.

"Who is this Angel, Little One?" he asks. I mumble, looking down, and Cas grips my chin firmly to raise my eyes to his.

"Please, tell me," he rumbles softly.

"Gabriel," I whisper. Cas simply looks me in the eyes before removing his hand.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"What does it mean?"

"He is attempting to court you, Little One."

My jaw drops and I'm sure my eyes are wide.

"Court me?"

"Yes," the Archangel nods. "He feels affection for you."

"Oh, wow," I murmur. "I was not expecting that." I look up at my closest friend.

"You are beautiful, Little One," he tells me. "And you are very bright. It is no wonder my brother has feelings for you. You have my blessing, if you so wish it."

I grin and throw my arms around him. He is awkward at first, like usual, but then hugs me in kind. I kiss his stubbled cheek.

"Thank you, Cas," I tell him. "You are ever my best friend. Now, if you excuse me, I have an Angel to talk to."

I bounce away, out of the garden and back inside, nearly skipping past Sam and Dean who are still at the table. I nab my leather jacket off of a hook, practically skipping past the two brothers.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam calls after me.

"To hunt down Gabriel and talk to him," I look over my shoulder with a grin before running out.

"Did she say...Gabriel?" Sam asked. "As in, the Archangel, Gabriel?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what she said, Sammy."

"Why would she be looking for him?"

"Gee, I don't know, Sammy, maybe he's the guy she likes."

"What?"

Dean shrugged.

"Pretty obvious after she came in here talking about a guy she likes and then running out to go find him." Sam shakes his head and says nothing.

What do you think? Would a sequel to this be a good idea?

Let me know. :)


End file.
